Pearl Harbor MOVIE: Harry Potter Style
by happydays637
Summary: When the war between wizards and deatheaters begins...friends are reunited, but when love decides to interfere, how will the trio survive? HarryHermioneRon triangle but mostly HarryHermione fic PLS R&R!


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters :(

It's the Pearl Harbor movie….on a whole new different level. Harry/Hermione/Ron (It's Ron/Hermione friendly but it's…definitely an HPHG fic.)

Heads up, there are many changes either changing, removing, and even adding some parts.

Thanks guys! Hope you like it.

As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together

And as our lives change,

Come whatever

We will still be, friends forever

**Friends Forever-Vitamin C**

The warm breeze enclosed the wizarding world countryside, breathing in the scent of wheat grass, surrounding the three jovial teens that basked in innocence. The 13 year old, yet smart Hermione Granger had given up on the two boys, sinking into the grass with her wavy curls predictably draping over her face. Harry, at 14, had given up as well, with his raven black hair all messed up in a bundle. "It's his trademark," Hermione would always say. It was always Hermione who surrendered to their foolishness, followed by Harry. Harry intently watched the striking sunset with Hermione, pensively wondering.

"You think that the Golden Trio will survive?" She asked just like he thought.

"Of course Hermione. You, Ron, and I will be the stuff of legends."

"Well, I guess this means…" The 13 year old Ron stood at the feet of the two defeated friends…best friends…his only friends…with a triumphant look on his face,

"You win. We know. We know." Harry panted, surrendering tothe redheaded bowl-cut from the glistening glow of Ron's head.

"Well, I, however, beg to differ—" She abruptly stood from her rest, with a defensive look plastered on her frowning face.

"What? What are you talking about! I won, fair and square…"

"I ran… cause it's a race y'know…not a jumping contest, Therefore, you CHEATED!" Harry smiled at the two erect figures throwing their usual angry comments at each other. _Yep…life was good._

"First one to shut up earns themselves a Butterbeer… all on me." This was their usual routine, and as usual, both hushed simultaneously.

"Good. Let's get back to the barn Ron. You're dad might be waiting for us…"

"….for me, holding that bloody thing he calls a belt…"  
"Don't worry, mate. We'll be here. I can take on your dad. And if that doesn't work, Mione can utter charms Fred and George will be jealous of."

He smiled at her little petite figure, who naturally beamed back at the boy-who-lived. Ron proudly wrapped his arms around his best friends, returning to reality. The horizon of the familiar red roof of the barn emerged into perceptible view when suddenly…

"Race you both to the house…first one, gets a bonus chocolate frog." Harry said, selfishly getting a head start for himself. Hermione and Ron stared blankly at each other, and without one word of exchange, tried to catch up with the cheater.

A panting Harry cautiously stopped at his tracks to meet face to face with Arthur Weasely.

"Causing mischief Harry?"

"No sir." He stood prepared and tall to bulky physique that stood before him.

Finally, Ron and Hermione made their way to find their best friend ready for some trouble. Worriedly, they ran to Harry's side, leaving Mr. Weasley alone to face his own son. Holding a belt as predicted, Ron gulped, sweat trickling over his freckles. Hermione saw this display of fear and shot his father a rather death-warning sort of look.

"Now young lady, a bit determined are we? Go run along now to your home….and tell your bitch of a mother for you to stay the hell away from 'my' son."

"You have no right to call him 'your son' nonetheless for you to claim your fatherly place beside him."

"How dare you…" He used the moment as an advantage to shut the little girl up for good before Harry stood before him. His eyes glared with red fury, his wand pointed precisely at his forehead, eyes bold and determined.

"Reducio!" In no time did the threatening man shrink from his position. Rapidly, his large size barely aligned with their feet. Eyes sparkling, Ron patted his friend.

"No run along to the pig pen you call a throne." Hermione couldn't suppress a giggle as the little old man tried to find his way while the three left, laughing.

"That was wicked mate! But I think my mother would flip…"

"Don't worry. It'll only last for a little while. You're staying at my place today after we walk Mione home. C'mon. We still have that butterbeer for her."

"What! I zipped my mouth before her." Mione smiled wickedly while Ron animatedly frowned at her.

"Clearly, Ronald, I won fair and square, but you caused more trouble for yourself…"

"HEY! Can it Gran—"

"Oh please Weasley—"

"Silencio! Wow. You two have made me use two spells, effectively, in less than five minutes. Now, let's go before I run out of knuts just for you two to shut it."

They shot Harry a death glare before following him with a grin gracing his lips. Little did they know, that the fun and games would soon come to an end…as the wrath of Voldemort and his army of Deatheaters were prepared and ready to give the wizarding world a lifetime of war…

…honorable merits…a time to love…a time for heartbreak…and atime to heal…

Yes, the Golden Trio will definitely maintain their legendary reputations.

**This is how it begins.**


End file.
